A recent innovation within the field of integrated circuit technology is resistive random access memory (RRAM). While much of RRAM technology is in the development stage, various technological concepts for RRAM have been demonstrated and are in one or more stages of verification to prove or disprove associated theory(ies). Even so, RRAM technology promises to hold substantial advantages over competing technologies in the semiconductor electronics industry.
RRAM technology—particularly for memory cells—is based on the technical principle of resistive switching. Resistive switching behavior has been observed for some time. Some non-volatile, two-terminal memory structures have been proposed. For example, ferroelectric random access memory (RAM) is one such alternative. Some others include magneto-resistive RAM, organic RAM, phase change RAM and conductive bridging RAM, and so on. Many of these devices include materials that are incompatible with many common CMOS fabrication processes. Accordingly, expensive fabrication overhead costs (e.g., retooling, redesign, retesting, . . . ) are projected in association with producing these devices. In addition, these devices can exhibit relatively slow switching speeds, small on/off resistance ratios (e.g., leading to small sensing margin) or poor thermal stability, as well as other problems.